The disclosed invention relates to a multiple axis slant bed bar and chucker machine having the capability of performing operations throughout as many as four axes. Frequently, during the machining, boring and reaming of work there is a need to perform some of these functions, either separately or in combination. A machine tool having the capability to perform the required work in only one axis and only of one type of work has limited utility. Consequently, there exists a need for a machine which is capable of performing several types of work in at least two axes.
During the machining of work, chips and other forms of material shavings or cuttings must be removed from the work. To allow these chips to fall into the tracks or ways of a moveable tool means would, potentially, cause these ways to become jammed and prevent the operation of the machine tool. Consequently, there is a need for a machine in which the chips will not block the ways of the machine.